


Soulmates

by alpha_korra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha!Korra, Couple, F/F, Fingering, Foreplay, I hope you like it too;), I so wanted this type of story in this fandom, Korrasami Family, Masturbation, Mention of sex, Omega!Asami, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmate AU, so i wrote it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_korra/pseuds/alpha_korra
Summary: Varrick has created a new VR device to find soulmates. Korra, Bolin and Mako end up being the first test subjects of Varrick.Soulmate AU where Korra and Asami have never met before. All the more exciting that way;)This fic is complete. Smut, fluff and emotions. Everything that makes it gayer.Enjoy!
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 62
Kudos: 668





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for my own self. Hehe.
> 
> Also, need to mention that this fic is inspired by @aspidities fic- When It's Always you. 
> 
> Link- https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488008

“Avatar Korra! It’s so nice to meet you.”

Zhu Li, the assistant of Varrick greeted us at the entrance.

“Likewise,” I replied curtly.

Bolin, Mako and I entered the office to check in on the recent innovation that Varrick had done in collaboration with SatoCorp.

“Right on time, Avatar. Zhu Li! Do the thing!”

Varrick didn’t even bother to have a small talk and straight away asked his assistant to set up the technology for the new innovation.

Zhu Li started setting up the instruments as Varrick gave us a sly smile.

“What’s up, Varrick? What have you made? At least, let us know before you experiment on us.”

“What’s the fun in that, huh?”

“You don’t want me to water smack you, do you? Because that will be a lot of FUN for me!”

A thin line of sweat formed on his forehead as he warily looked at me when I was almost ready to break his neck.

Clearing his throat, he replied, “ahem..It’s a soulmate VR detector”

_What on Earth?_

“Explain in a way we, non-science people, can understand”

“So, you put that headset on your head and you’re transported to a virtual environment which seems real to you and you find your soulmate. And boom! It’s the fastest and cheapest way to get to know your soulmate if you haven’t met them already.”

Varrick almost fell down off his chair while explaining in a comical and hysterical way.

“Let me try first, Korra. I don’t believe in a single word coming out of his mouth.” Mako whispered to me.

“No, it’s okay, Mako. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry. But thanks for considering.”

“Korra, I insist. And if this works, I want to know who’s my soulmate too. Please!”

A smirk formed on my lips. For years, Mako was trying to persuade me romantically for a relationship but I never gave him any attention because I wasn’t interested.

Maybe if he would see his soulmate on his own then he might change his mind about me and stop trying to flirt with me.

“Fine, go ahead.”

Mako was too blatantly enthusiastic when Zhu Li set up the headset on his head and turned it on. Exactly half an hour later, Bolin and I were witnessing a different version of Mako.

“So, how did it go?, ” Bolin asked.

“I...I can’t comprehend what I just saw but it was so surreal. You guys need to try it on your own to understand, ” then he looked at me and said, “It’s not you, Korra and I’m sorry for being so pushy but I really wanna find her now. She’s a firebender like me.”

I smiled and replied, “Good to know,” and then I asked Bolin, “You wanna try?”

“After you, my lady.”

Bolin bowed down in an exaggerated way and I just rolled my eyes at him.

Zhu Li set up the headset on my head and all of a sudden I was transported to a bedroom.

The sunlight seeping in through the curtains as I woke up from my slumber only to find a warm body pressed against mine.

Her heady jasmine scent was soothing as she slowly shifted on top of me.

_Omega. My omega._

I realized two things.

One, whoever she was, she was completely naked and so was I.

And secondly, my cock was still inside her molten silk and my thighs were slick by what must’ve transpired between us the previous night.

The said omega stirred slowly above me and gently lifted her head to look at me drowsily.

So far, I hadn’t gotten a complete view of her face but now when I saw her, I immediately felt like I always wanted to wake up beside her and look at her face every morning for the rest of my life.

As she opened and closed her eyes to adjust to the morning light to slowly look at me while lazily smiling, I saw the green in her eyes and all of a sudden, my heart felt warm and fuzzy at the feeling that I’m about to marry this woman some day.

“Hey Korra….”

Her voice was so lilting and soft, almost making me want to fall asleep again.

_Asami. My Asami._ Her name rolled over my tongue on its own accord.

“Asami…,” I whispered back her name as I pulled her in for a searing kiss. When we broke apart, she was gasping for air and giggled a little.

“What was that for? Wait...why are you crying, my love?, ”her brows furrowed with concern.

I didn’t even realise I had teared up while looking at my soulmate. But I quickly recovered.

“It’s just that I….love to wake up next to you. I love you, Asami.”

Asami’s expression softened as she touched my cheek gently.

“I love you too, baby. It’s almost as if you’re looking at me for the first time, love.”

“In a way, yes, ” I blurted out but then realized that I might have made a blunder mistake.

She raised her eyebrow questioning, “What do you mean?”

Before she could enquire me further, a loud cry of a baby echoed from the other room.

_Thank the Spirit! My arse is saved but wait..._

Asami gently dismounted from me and wore her robe while she said, “I’ll check on Yasuko. She must be hungry, sweetie. Can you get our breakfast ready in the meantime?”

“Yasuko…..”

This time Asami laughed out loud.

“Yes, honey. Yasuko. Our daughter, remember? The one we conceived on our wedding night? Sheesh, what has gotten into you this morning?”

She didn’t wait for me to respond as she went to the other room to feed the baby.

Suddenly, the colours faded to black and I was blinded by the light when Zhu Li removed the headset from my head.

“Korra? Korra! Are you alright?” Bolin rushed towards me first followed by Mako.

I didn’t realise I had tear stains all over my face.

I didn’t respond to them but let them help me back to the chair I was sitting.

They respected my silence and didn’t ask anything further.

Afterwards, Bolin also saw his soulmate but his reactions were more childlike which was in a way refreshing.

He kept on gushing about an airbender named Opal, the entire way we were heading home, who was about to be his future wife.

His ranting kept Mako distracted and I was able to feel the bliss of being with Asami over and over, even if it was in Virtual Reality.

Some days went by.

I still hadn’t revealed my soulmate’s name to anyone. Mako and Bolin kept on poking me but I kept on ignoring their questions.

“Ugh, Korra. You’re impossible! Just tell us already.”

I smiled and yet again changed the topic.

“So, are they really hosting a party in my honour?”

Mako quipped, “Of course, they are! Everyone is excited that the Avatar has finally joined forces with the United Republic”

“That was bound to happen considering they are our allies,” I stated.

“Not to mention, an elite group of people will be joining us in that party. One of them being the owner of SatoCorp.”

“But I thought Hiroshi Sato was arrested for being involved with the Equalist.”

“He still is behind the bars. But his daughter, Asami Sato, has taken over his company and freed the Sato name from his sins. She all by herself made a reputation in her field by helping the United Republic forces against the Equalists and...”

Mako kept on talking but my heart had skipped a beat. Stopped for a millisecond.

_Asami Sato. Asami. My Asami._

“Wait...what was her name again?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely moved and touched by so many people wanting a continuation of this story. So without further ado, here it is.

As the door opened with hundreds of guests waiting for my arrival, I entered with the whole crowd roaring in excitement beneath the golden light of the magnificent hall, welcoming me with praises and cheers,

“The Avatar has finally arrived!”

My heart was beating faster than usual.

_She’s here somewhere._

My eyes were searching through the whole crowd looking for green sparkling eyes and shiny lustrous raven hair.

Then, Tenzin dragged me to the center stage for a speech.

Never in my life had I felt so nervous to give a speech knowing that she’ll be hearing it amidst all of them.

Everyone was waiting patiently for me to speak. But little did they know that my heart was speaking a different language.

“I’m so glad to be here amidst all of you tonight. I’m humbled by your affection and praise. Let’s start this celebration by knowing that in every era, the Avatar is born along with their beloved. Everywhere they go, their soulmates come along with them. Goes to show true love is eternal, ever-lasting and transcends beyond lifetime. With that being said, I hope everyone present here today finds their true love.”

The crowd was dead silent and dumbstruck for a few seconds then exploded into a loud, uproaring round of applause.

Maybe I had pulled at the strings of their hearts somehow.

My eyes were shimmering with happy tears when I joined the crowd again still searching for her.

_Where are you?_

“Korra! Come on up here! Here’s someone who wants to meet with you, ” Bolin shouted from the crowd.

I followed his voice to where he was standing with Mako and General Iroh II. General Iroh bowed down humbly when he saw me and I followed suit.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, Avatar Korra.”

“The pleasure is mine, General. I’ve heard of your heroics during the Equalist attack.”

“Well, I can’t take all the credit considering my date who happens to be my long time friend helped me immensely. She'll be joining us shortly. She has gone to the washroom to fix her makeup for some odd reason.”

“I see. Do you mind if I check in on her?”

“Of course not. Go ahead.”

Just when I was about to head towards the washroom, Tenzin called for me.

“Korra! Fire Lord Izumi and Fire Lord Zuko want to meet with you. Su and her family are also here.”

I got distracted and went to meet with the Fire Lords and Su’s family.

Hours went by seeing new and old faces as I almost forgot about her. Almost.

* * *

I excused myself from a conversation with Lin and Su and went to the balcony of the Grand Hall to get some fresh air.

Beneath the moonlight, the atmosphere was serene and peaceful, filled with tree pots.

However, I least expected company at this quiet place.

The woman was facing the other side watching the moon and the stars while her back was towards me.

From her attire, she looked very regal and sophisticated.

She was wearing a strapless red dress with a slit at her front showing her smooth porcelain leg.

Her raven hair was shiny and lustrous.

I asked her while she was still facing the other side, “Got exhausted or bored?”

A soft response came back, “Both..”

The voice was so heartbreakingly familiar. My breath caught up in my throat.

_No, she can’t be._

When she turned around, all my doubts washed away.

“Avatar Korra! Oh Spirits! It’s so nice to finally meet you. I didn’t recognise your voice earlier. I’m A-”

“Asami Sato…” I gulped the lump in my throat threatening to spill out my tears at any second.

She seemed to be taken aback for some second before she asked, “Wait, how do you know my name?”

Before I could answer, General Iroh joined us on the balcony.

“Avatar Korra! Here she is. My date, Asami Sato!”

As soon as the word ‘date’ left his mouth, my heart sank and broke into million pieces and immediately after, my alpha pheromones started overpowering as I tried to stifle a growl.

Something in Asami’s eyes changed and she started to release soothing omega pheromones towards me quickly stating as a matter of fact, “Plus one! It’s not like we’re dating or anything,”then she looked at Iroh and told him sternly, “Stop trying to create a false image in front of people when we’re clearly not a thing. I’ve told you a million times that it’s never gonna happen between us. I’m not interested in you, Iroh. I dunno how else to make it clear to you.”

“Woah, woah, calm down. I’ve heard you loud and clear.”

Asami’s body stiffened further.

“Yet, you fail to listen to me everytime and spread false rumours about me and you. If you keep up with this attitude then I will have to re-evaluate our whole friendship.”

“Asami, I’m sorry. I promise I won’t repeat this again. Please.”

General Iroh was looking from Asami’s face to mine and back. My face had turned stone cold for obvious reasons but I kept my quiet and let Asami handle it.

Asami then loosened up a bit and said almost in a whisper, “Fine. One last chance in the name of our friendship.”

“Thank you, ” General Iroh let out a sigh he was holding and left, leaving us alone.

* * *

“Well, that was intense,” I tried to lighten up the mood.

Asami chuckled, “I’m sorry for all that. I didn’t want my first impression to be threatening considering what my father has done to ruin our family name.”

“I’m actually impressed and you’re nothing like your father, Asami,” I stated.

Asami immediately looked at me like she was trying to read me, trying to figure out just how i knew, “How do you know that? You just met me.”

“What would you’ve wanted your first impression to be if given a chance?” I diverted the question.

Her eyes shined in the moonlight and a small smile formed on her lips, “Probably what all the fangirls wanted. That is to impress your idol when you meet them but after I heard what you said in your speech, I wanted to present my raw self to you, my most vulnerable self,” she then chuckled almost in a disbelief, “I don’t even know why I wanted it like that and…..still want it.”

Asami’s response made me feel giddy and my eyes were stinging with tears as I softly held her hand in mine.

She looked at me in utter disbelief. Like she never had imagined this to be happening.

“You’ve made the VR device with Varrick. Haven’t you?”

“Yes I did.”

“Did you see your soulmate?”

Asami’s gaze shifted towards the floor instantly, “no..”

“Why not?”

She gulped audibly, taking her time to form the answer. It seemed like I had hit her at her vulnerable spot.

I immediately added, “It’s ok, you don’t have to-”

“I want to, ” she replied.

She took a deep breath before continuing, “I just think that I..don’t have a soulmate. That I don’t deserve a soulmate or love for that matter.”

She choked a little at her next words as I squeezed her hand a bit more firmly, “I lost my mom when I was four. At that age, I truly believed in love and we had an unbreakable bond. But she was murdered by a firebender and ever since, I never truly believed in love or soulmates.”

Instincts took over and I lifted her hand gently closer to my lips. Asami was watching as I pressed my lips softly against her knuckles. A small smile formed on her lips.

She continued, “I just fear losing my soulmate. I’ve a fear of abandonment and if I ever meet her, I just don’t wanna lose her.”

A tear fell down my cheek as I asked her almost in a whisper, “Her?”

She kept on looking at me, realisation dawning more and more on her face.

“Yes, I believe my soulmate is a woman.”

She cupped my cheek gently with her free hand, “But I believe you’ve already seen yours.”

I leaned in closer, my gaze shifting towards her lips and then back at her eyes as I could smell her jasmine scent and her minty breath, “Yes, I’ve.”

“Who is it?,” she asked, closing her eyes and leaning further already knowing the answer.

“You,” my response was swallowed by her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda a filler. Smut in the next chapter. 
> 
> And oh don't worry, I'm planning a looooong smutty chapter. Pun intended;)

_Asami. I’m kissing my Asami._

The taste of her lips distinctly reminded me of rose petals with a slight hint of mint. 

Her luscious breath and damp lips were engulfing my senses and as my tongue entered her mouth, I tasted her liquid heat. 

Tongues, teeths and mouths clashing, sending a dull throb in my lower region. 

I was so lost in kissing her that I didn’t realise someone approaching us. 

“Korra! Where are you? We have good news. Korra?,” Bolin shouted somewhere from afar and then all of a sudden he shrieked before saying, “....Oh my spirit! Mako! Retreat! Not a good time to meet Korra.”

I heard his footsteps retreating as Mako was having none of it, “Wait, what do you mean retreat? We need to find her to tell her that..oh-Nevermind.”

Asami broke the kiss with a chuckle, “Are they your friends?”

“Yes, these two doofus. Come here, you two.”

They joined us on the balcony looking at us both awkwardly.

I introduced them to Asami pointing at them one by one, “This is Mako and this is Bolin. My best friends and Fire Ferret teammates.”

Mako’s face flashed, like he remembered something, “Korra that’s what we’re here for. To tell you that..”

“WE’RE IN THE TOURNAMENT AGAIN!, ” Bolin screamed in excitement completing Mako’s sentence.

I was gaping like a fish for some time before I recovered, “Wait….How? I thought we didn’t have funds”

“SatoCorp sponsored us in the tournament, ” Mako replied smiling.

I turned my head in shock towards Asami, “You did?!”  
  


A smirk formed on her lips.

“Yes, I already had sponsored you guys but now...I will have all the more reason to do so,”she replied while she pecked my cheek.

“That’s freaking dope! I’m so happy!”

I lifted her in my arms and twirled her around. 

“Put me down, Korra!,” she giggled.

“Never!”

Mako reminded me quickly, “See you tomorrow morning for the training in the arena” 

I was so happy I couldn’t take my eyes off of Asami in my arms as I added in a haste,“Sure!”

Mako then looked at Bolin and they left us alone when I started kissing Asami again, mid-air. 

Asami gasped in the kiss, “Will you put me down now? Please?”

“Fine but only if you give me more kisses”

Asami giggled, “I’ll give you all the kisses you want.”

I put her down with a pout. But she pulled me in for a heated,sensual, open-mouthed kiss which left us both breathless.

When we pulled apart, her eyes were shining with a darker shade of green. And she was breathing heavily looking at me in a way which straight away sent a throb in my groin. 

Her change in scent indicated that she was going in heat.

Something so primitive, something so intense was hanging in the air between us. 

I, on the other hand, felt the bulge in my pants and I cussed myself for such bad timing.

“I...It’s quite late. We should be heading home, ” I blurted out.

Asami’s expression turned from lascivious to that of disappointment within a second.

“Stay for just a bit more. Please?”

I felt bad for not giving in on our urges but I had my own reasons.

I slowly brushed my lips over hers. This time, the kiss was slow, deep and full of assurance.

“I promise I’ll make it upto you tomorrow, ”I said as I broke the kiss. 

She gave a smile which didn’t quite reach her eyes as she said, “Let me drive you home then.”

* * *

The drive to the air temple island was a quiet one. 

I kept on stealing glances at Asami as she was driving me back home. 

She was looking straight towards the road as if contemplating on something. 

When we reached Tenzin’s place, I kissed her cheek.

“Goodnight. Drive safely.”

She gave a small smile and drove away. 

I kept on looking at the Satomobile until it disappeared on the other side of the road. 

* * *

“So? Did you like the Gala?, ” Pema asked hopefully. 

I smiled half-heartedly.

“Yeah, I did. But I’m really tired now. I’ll be heading to bed"

As soon as I came to my bedroom, changed out of the formal clothes and slid under the covers, I started thinking of what just happened.

_I met my soulmate. She’s absolutely incredible. But what did I do in the end? Did I ruin it by not acting on my impulse? Is that what she wanted?_

My hand slid on its own accord underneath the cover as I slowly wrapped my hand around my shaft. 

My cock was erect from the time Asami had kissed me and now my mind started flashing dirty images of Asami in different positions. 

_On top of me, bent over, riding me._ And as the images became vivid so did the speed of my jerking off. With a broken cry of her name, I came, in the middle of the night and dozed off.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Shameless SMUT ahead! 
> 
> You've been warned.
> 
> Enjoy;)

“You really have good taste in women, Korra.”

Bolin earthbended the rocks towards me as I dodged them effectively.

“Um...Thanks? Where is this coming from, all of a sudden?”

“Come on, Kor! We all know that you shagged with Asami freaking Sato last night. I mean I know you’ve seen your soulmate and all but hormonal urges can’t be contained when one is rutting”

I punched the rock approaching me this time breaking it into pieces.

Bolin freaked out a little, “Korra! You were supposed to be in the defense right now. Not offensive side”

I ignored him and broached the previous subject, “What are you even talking about?! Asami and I didn’t have sex last night. For Spirits sake, she’s my soulmate!”

Bolin stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide like saucers while Mako joined the conversation just as much shocked.

“Wait….what?, ” Mako asked, trying to confirm again what he heard.

“Yes. And you know me better. I’m not a person who sleeps with anyone just like that. Especially after I saw my soulmate, how could you even think I'd sleep with someone else? Not that people who do it are wrong but I’m just not like that.”

“But I don’t get it. If she’s your soulmate then…..what’s the problem in, y’know, having sex?,” Bolin asked almost innocently.

“That’s the problem, Bo. She’s my soulmate. I can’t go ahead and get physical with her just because I want it. Even though the VR showed me that she’s my soulmate doesn’t mean she’s bound with me for lifetime. I do want it. I really do. But taking away her freedom to live and experience when she can be doing so many things right now.”

“Maybe she wants it too. To be with you.”

“I agree with Bo. The way she was looking at you last night confirmed it.”

“She wants it. I know she does. But I don’t wanna be pushy about it. See, the problem is. Once someone sees their soulmate and then meets with them in person, they somehow think that they need to immediately claim them. I don’t want it like that. I want Asami to fall in love with me because of who I’m and not because some VR soulmate-predictor told us that we were soulmates. Do you get it now? She has a life of her own. She’s a CEO of a multimillion worth company. She has so much more to grow and see. And you expect me to take all of that away from her just because of what I saw in the VR?”

The two brothers looked at each other and then looked at me. Finally, Bolin spoke up first,

“Wow, Kor. You really are the Avatar, aren’t you? I never thought it like that, honestly. What I thought is, once I meet Opal, that’s it. We’ll get married and have kids. Happy ending. But you did make me ponder if I’m being selfish for thinking like that.”

I smiled and replied, “You’re not being selfish, Bo. Ultimately, we all want to get our happy endings. But giving your soulmate the choice to be with whoever they want to be and yet they come back to you and only want to be with you is truly showing that you’re meant to be. Ultimately, if you really love them, you’ll want them to be happy. Even if you’re not the reason behind their happiness. So, at least, I can’t allow a VR detector to dictate all the happiness I want Asami to experience.”

“Ahem..”

The three of us turned to look at the door at the same time when we heard Asami clearing her throat.

“May I come in?”

She didn’t wait for a response as she walked straight towards me. Her heels clicking the floor with each step while her hips swaying in a seductive way in her pencil skirt.

When she finally came face to face with me, she didn’t bother to turn around and look at Mako and Bolin as she spoke, “Boys. I need to borrow Korra for some time. Excuse us please”

“Yeah..s-sure”

“G-Go ahead”

Both of them stuttered but she didn’t wait for their responses as she spoke to me with a little smirk, “Follow me.”

I responded meekly, “Sure…,” as I followed her like a lost puppy.

As soon as we were out in the corridor, Asami pushed me against the wall kissing me desperately, her hands sliding under my tank top and cupping my breasts over the binder I was wearing for the training, then her hands slid down further running them over my abs.

She gasped in the kiss whispering in my mouth, “Fuck! You’re ripped.”

“I workout…,” is the only thing I managed to say as she bit my lower lip tugging at it gently.

“Mhm...”

She moaned when I grabbed her arse to pull her closer to me. The bulge in my pants accidentally rubbed against her skirt. A gasp escaped her mouth but then she resumed kissing me.

Asami then changed tactics and started sucking my tongue as I moaned loudly, unable to hide my desire anymore.

She then broke the kiss with a wet pop.

“I missed you.”

Tears welled in my eyes but I held myself as I admitted, “I missed you too”

“I know you did. I felt you last night, ” she casually said and winked at me.

“Wait what? How?! What do you mean by that?”

Asami blatantly ignored all the questions as her face was lit up with a smile.

“See you at my place, Avatar. Don’t be late. My driver will pick you up at 8pm sharp.”

She turned around and walked away casually like she just hadn’t made out with me minutes ago.

“Asami! Wait!”

She didn’t even look back walking further away, “Later, Avatar”

The night came quicker than I expected. After the make-out session at the arena, I was already not able to coherently work or train for the rest of the day. When I went back to train with Mako and Bolin, they must have noticed the tent in my pants but out of courtesy they didn’t say anything. They didn’t even chid me for missing the targets during practice or hitting at the wrong places.

The afternoon was spent in meditation and Tenzin was surprised by the way I was able to concentrate today. Little did he know who I was meditating and concentrating on.

The evening went out in a haze and soon it was night time.

I didn’t know what to wear. Casual, formal or what? My mind was playing the makeout session so many times that I ended up masturbating in the washroom before I could dress up for the night.

After I was done, I decided to go with casuals. I wasn’t sure why Asami invited me at night.

Oh, who was I kidding? I knew exactly why she invited me at night.

The driver arrived right at 8 as promised. And I was at the Sato Mansion in a jiffy.

Before I could ring the doorbell, the door opened and there she was.

Asami Sato leaning on the door wearing just a bathrobe. Her hair was damp and she was smelling of soap and shampoo.

“Hey”

“Hey”

“Right on time. I’m impressed.”

“Yeah well, you should thank your driver.”

“Don’t worry, he’ll get a bonus this month. I’m feeling extremely generous.”

She opened the door for me as I walked inside the mansion. I heard the door click shut and turned around.

The bathrobe from Asami’s body had fallen down. She was licking her lips as her eyes were dark and devouring.

My cock strained through my pants as I saw her in black, lacy lingerie.  
Her eyes zeroed down to the bulge in my pants and I looked down to see a tent forming indeed. Then I looked back at her.

She was still looking at my cock covered with the treacherous clothing as she approached me, “Finally, I get what is mine.”

She circled me like a feline circles her prey before consuming it.

“Asami, I think we should- ouch!”

I stumbled over the couch behind me. She took the opportunity and straddled my lap.

Her hands worked with my pants as she distracted me with a bruising kiss. Before long, her lingerie was thrown away and she was grinding against my cock whining and moaning everytime her wet cunt rubbed against it.

“Ah, fuck! You’re so big and so fucking thick!”

She shoved her breasts on my face and I growled feeling my cock getting harder.

“Shit! You’re still semi-hard. What would it feel like to be-oh!”

I wrapped my mouth around her rosy-nipple and started sucking harshly.

She let out a whimper shaking and grinding against me, her fingers holding my hair and encouraging me to keep sucking her breast as she moaned loudly, “Fuck baby! Fuck me, Korra!”

Amidst the cloud of lust, a moment of clarity shined through and I stopped what I was doing immediately.

“Asami. Asami. Baby, look at me,” I cupped her cheeks and held her face closer to mine as I asked, “Why are you doing this, honey?”

“Because I want you. And clearly you want me.”

“I know you want me and I want you too but that is not the reason behind all this. What is it?”

A myriad of emotions washed through her face while she was speechless for some seconds. Then she shyly said, “I can’t hide anything from you, can I?”

I smiled in response and held her hand in mine and kissed her knuckles like I had done on our first meet.  
She took a deep breath before stating, “I don’t wanna lose you, Korra. I had heard everything earlier this morning, when you were telling your teammates about us and that solidified the feelings I have for you. You’re the most selfless person I’ve ever met and I’m willingly offering you myself, ” she paused and then averted her gaze before saying, “That is if you want me to.”

I quickly turned her face towards me and stated, “I want you, Asami. I really do. And I’m not going anywhere. I’m here to stay. As long as you want me.”

“Forever?”

“Forever.”

This time I pulled her in for a searing kiss as I lifted her in my arms and whispered in the kiss, “Bedroom?”

She answered breathlessly, “Right side” before resuming the kiss. Her legs wrapped around my waist as I carried her to the bedroom.

Gently, I placed her on the bed and resumed kissing her sloppily. My hands cupped her breasts and fondled them while my cock was grinding against her cunt.

She moaned in the kiss, “Ah..Please..”

I smiled and moved to her neck and collarbone, kissing and biting gently. Finally, when I reached her breasts, she was already whining and mewling. I wrapped my mouth around one nipple as I gently rolled my tongue over it.

My other hand slid down and tentatively cupped her wet pussy. She gasped as her body arched, “Ugh, Korra...Baby, please. Foreplay is unnecessary at this point”

I let go of her nipple with a wet pop and said, “Let me worship your body. Let me take my time to savour this moment.”

Asami’s face quickly mirrored all the raw emotions I was feeling.

Her eyes shimmered with tears while she admitted, “I love you”

I climbed on top of her again kissing her softly,

“I love you too”

Then I moved down again, “Let me taste you, my love.”

The first touch of my lips on her wet folds made her arch. A loud moan escaped her throat.  
Asami tasted the perfect blend of salt and sweet as I started licking her with vigour. My tongue rolled over her clit while I slipped two fingers inside her and curled them.

Asami was a beautiful mess by this point. Her hair sprawled all over the pillow and her skin shining with beads of sweat.

I kept on teasing her with my two fingers first, testing and pumping. And then I sped up the rhythm while gently tugging at her clit.

Asami was nearly sobbing at this point, “Fuck! You’re gonna make me cum. Fuck oh Spirit- Korra!”

Her walls clenched my fingers tightly as she came crying my name and her fingers turning white by the sheer amount of strength she was putting to hold onto the sheets.

I slowed down the rhythm pulling my fingers gently one by one and kissed her clit one last time before I climbed up on top of her and sucked my fingers one by one dripping with her essence while looking at her.

She immediately pulled me in for a deep kiss moaning at her own taste. I broke the kiss as she warned, “Fuck me, Korra! Or I’ll handcuff you to the bedframe and ride you myself!”

My alpha instincts overpowered me and I bit her neck, in a strong, yet not-permanent hold as I plunged my cock inside her molten bliss without meeting any resistance.

Her walls held me perfectly and moulded with me in such a way it seemed like it was meant for me.

Asami’s legs immediately wrapped around my waist and we kept on kissing as I sank deeper into her warmth, swallowing her moans. She broke away from my lips, to moan, “Spirits! you’re so fucking big” and then resumed kissing.

I was panting at this point, “Condoms?”

Asami yelled, frustratingly, “For FUCK’S SAKE, JUST FUCK ME!”

I growled again and bit her neck holding onto it like a lifeline as I started fucking her senseless. Every time I was pounding inside her, she was meeting up with my thrust from beneath.

My cock was throbbing and my balls were heavy with my seed, hitting her entrance everytime I was thrusting inside her pussy.

I moaned in the kiss and let out an almost broken cry, “Asami, I’m close…”

She whined, “I know, baby. Cum inside me. Cum deep inside me, Korra. Fill me with your seed. Make me pregnant with your pups!”

I let out a surprised cry and my body shuddered one final time without warning and the tip of my cock exploded with spurt after spurt of my seed filling up Asami’s womb.

Asami sobbed in pleasure and came again. Her walls clenching and milking more out of my shaft as she kept on whispering, “Yes...yes...keep on filling me like that...Just like that, baby!”

I let out another cry and a few more spurts burst out from the tip of my cock, “Oh spirit, Asami!”

“Yes, baby. Keep coming inside me. Fuck, you had so much to give me. Oooooooo”

Her walls clenched me again and she sobbed and cried as she came undone for the umpteeth time.

Surprisingly enough, the tip of my cock released more seed and filled her to completion.

With a final groan, I collapsed on top of her passing out completely for some time.

* * *

I woke up to Asami humming a song while her finger was roaming in circles on my shoulder blade.

“Hey beautiful. Good sleep?”

My eyes tried to adjust to the light as I asked her, “how much time were we passed out?”

“Ten minutes.”

I looked at her questioningly, with my eyebrow raised.

“Fine...twenty minutes. I woke up five minutes ago though”

I chuckled a little, “Very funny”

She cupped my cheeks and pulled me in for a sweet kiss like molasses.

When we broke apart, I brushed some hair strands from her face stuck by her sweat and asked, “Are you...well…?”

“Yes, I’m on birth control and I know how much you want me to work on myself right now and want me to be happy. And I also know you want a family with me but you want me to be absolutely sure of it first and you’re sweetheart because you’re so selfless.”

I gaped at her, my mouth hanging wide open.

“Wow..Um..yeah that’s what i was trying to ask”

Asami, however, smirked and said, “But deep down you want me to be carrying your pups, don’t you? You came so much when I said it.”

“Damn woman! But what you said during sex, was that on purpose?”

“Absolutely.”

“Why, you little-”

I started tickling her and we fell into a laughing fit just like that.

* * *

2 years later…

* * *

One lazy Sunday morning,

“Hey Korra….”

Her voice was so lilting and soft, almost making me want to fall asleep again.

“Asami…,” I whispered back her name as I pulled her in for a searing kiss. When we broke apart, she was gasping for air and giggled a little.

“What was that for? Wait...why are you crying, my love?, ”her brows furrowed with concern.

“It’s just that I….love to wake up next to you. I love you, Asami.”

Asami’s expression softened as she touched my cheek gently.

“I love you too, baby. It’s almost as if you’re looking at me for the first time, love.”

I chuckled at that, “Déjà Vu, my love”

She raised her eyebrow questioning, “Wait, What do you mean by that, babe?”

Before she could enquire me further, a loud cry of a baby echoed from the other room.

Asami gently dismounted from me and wore her robe while she said, “I’ll check on Yasuko. She must be hungry, sweetie. Can you get our breakfast ready in the meantime?”

“Yup. On it, darling.”

She kissed me quickly before going to the other room to feed the baby.

I sighed happily thinking to myself,

_I’m the luckiest person alive._


End file.
